pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Rizaadon) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region, evolved from Charmeleon and the final evolution of Charmander. Charizard is the mascot of Pokémon Red and its remake, Pokémon FireRed. Biology Physiology Charizard is a large dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin color of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted to the orange/yellow color of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head is now two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back, which gives Charizard the capability of flying. Charizard's Mega Evolution using Charizardite X is different from Charizard, as it now has a gray body color and blue flames from its mouth and on its tail, while using Charizardite Y, Mega Charizard has a big horn on the top of its head and larger wings. Behavior Charizard is noble and will not turn the full power of its flame on opponents significantly weaker than they are. Special abilities The fire on Charizard's tail will change to a bluish-white color if it is furious. Given its dragon-like appearance, it is logical that Charizard is capable of learning many moves, such as Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse etc. However, it becomes a true -type as Mega Charizard X. Evolution Charizard evolves from Charmeleon as of level 36. Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard can further evolve into either Mega Charizard X with Charizardite X or Mega Charizard with Charizardite Y. Game info Statistics Game locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Charmeleon |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmeleon |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmeleon |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmeleon |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Charmeleon |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. |yellow=When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |gold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |silver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |crystal=It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. |ruby=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |sapphire=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |emerald=A Charizard flies about in search of strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it will never torch a weaker foe. |firered=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |leafgreen=It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. |diamond=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |pearl=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |platinum=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |heartgold=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |soulsilver=Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |black=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |black 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |white 2=It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles. |x=When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. |y=Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |or=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. |as=Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Heat Wave|100|90|10|Fire||Beauty|4|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |Fly|70|95|15|Flying}} Egg Moves Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Special|Cool|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Smart|0 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Special|Cool|3 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Beauty|4|4 }} |Tough|1|4 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Tough|4|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Beauty|4|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= }} }} }} Sprites |border = |rbspr = RB 006 front.png |yspr = Y 006 front.png |grnspr = GR 006 front.png |Iback = Charizard Back I.png |gldspr = G 006 front.png |gldsprs = Charizard(G)ShinySprite.png |slvspr = S 006 front.png |slvsprs = Charizard(S)ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 006 front.gif |crysprs = Charizard©ShinySprite.gif |IIback = Charizard Back II.png |IIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr = RS 006 front.png |rbysapsprs = Charizard(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldspr = E 006 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Charizard(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 006 front.png |frlgsprs = Charizard(FRLG)ShinySprite.png |IIIback = Charizard Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charizard Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = DP 006 front.png |dpsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr = DP 006 front.png |ptsprs = Charizard Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 006 front.png |hgsssprs = Charizard Shiny HGSS.png |IVback = Charizard Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charizard Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Charizard BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Charizard BW.gif |Vback = Charizard BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Charizard BW Back.gif |xyspr = Charizard_XY.gif |xysprs = Charizard_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = CharizardBack_XY.gif |VIbacks = Charizard_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Jessie was given a Charizard by the Team Rocket Delibird in the episode Grating Spaces. This however, was a mistake as it was meant to be given to Cassidy and was taken back. Liza of Charicific Valley owns a Female Charizard named Charla, who is seen in Charizard's Burning Ambition, Great Bowls of Fire!, and Better Eight Than Never. Her Charizard is also seen in the Pokémon movie, The Spell of the Unown. Ash's Charizard Ash Ketchum owns a Charizard, who used to train in Charicific Valley but is now at Professor Oak's lab. At one time, Ash's Charizard was disobedient, ignored his commands, and cost him several battles. After a battle with a Poliwrath, in which he was frozen by an Ice Beam, he was defrosted by Ash, and decided to help pay his loyalty back. Charizard is currently Ash's strongest Pokémon, albeit still training to become stronger. He has defeated legendaries, such as Articuno and Entei, and has much more potential. *Alain's Charizard *Don *Cassidy's Charizard *Clark's Charizard *Pokémon League entrance exam instructor's Charizard *Battle Park owner's Charizard *Charizardtwo Trivia *From Generation I to V, Charizard's cry was the same as Rhyhorn's. *Charizard is the only form of any starter to be part -type. **Oddly, in Red and Blue, Charizard can't learn Fly, despite it being part . *Its shiny color is black, rather than yellow, unlike its previous forms. *Charizard's Shiny form has changed quite a few times. Originally, it was purple with blue-green eyes and had green inner-wings. Then, it was blue-ish black with red eyes and red inner wings and it's stomach color was a greener hue. Generations IV and V changed the blue-ish black for a lighter grayish black. Generation VI changed this back to a darker black, but gave the old grayish shade to Mega Charizard Y's shiny form. *Charizard's stats are identical to Typhlosion's. *Mega Charizard X resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generation VI, while Mega Charizard Y's shiny form resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generations IV and V. *In its Mega Evolved forms, Charizard is one of the most powerful non-legendary Pokémon, with the competitive website Smogon ranking it as an "S-tier" threat as of early 2014. *Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile are the only Mega Starter's Final Evolution to have -type in the series. *Mega Charizard X share the same / -type with Reshiram. *Charizard and Mewtwo are the only Pokémon that have two different version exclusive Mega Evolutions in existence. *Although Charizard has occasionally referred as one of the most overpowering and ruthless Pokémon, in some Pokedex entries, it says that it will never hurt an opponent weaker than itself. Names in other languages *'''English: Charizard's name is a combination of the words char ''(to burn) and ''lizard. *'Japanese:' The Japanese name, Lizardon (リザードン Rizādon in Rōmaji), is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and "Dragon". Also, ''-don'' is a suffix in a few dinosaur names, meaning "tooth". "Don" as the last part of its name would probably cause people to imagine it as a dinosaur-like Pokémon. *'French:'"Dracaufeu" is a combination of the words "dragon" or Latin "draco" and "feu" (fire). *'German': "Glurak" is a combination of "glut" (ember), present in the line's theme naming, and "drache" (dragon) or "rakete" (rocket) *'Korean:' "Rijamong" (리자몽) is a combination of the English words "lizard" and "monster" and the Korean word "ryong" (룡(龍), dragon), or possibly a corruption of the Japanese name. Gallery 006Charizard_OS_anime.png 006Charizard_OS_anime_2.png 006Charizard_OS_anime_3.png 006Charizard_AG_anime.png 006Charizard-Mega_X_XY_anime.png 006Charizard_Dream.png 006Charizard_Mega_X_Dream.png 006Charizard_Mega_Y_Dream.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Ranger.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 006Charizard_Pokemon_Stadium.png 006Charizard_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 006Charizard_Pokemon_Conquest.png charizard_warrior.png MCharizard X&Y artwork.jpg|First promotional artwork of Mega Charizard X & Y MCharizard X&Y artwork 2.jpg|Second promotional artwork of Mega Charizard X & Y Charizard (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Charizard's arwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon